TERSERAH(?)
by PrinceStraw
Summary: Kenapa kekasihnya sangat menyukai satu kata itu? Apa susahnya ia mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak? Kai hanya ingin kekasihnya jujur, mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan, ia inginkan. -Kaisoo-


TERSERAH (?)

by: PrinceStraw

cast: Kai, Kyungsoo

genre: Fluff

chapter: Drabble

rate: R

disclaimer: I own this absurd story

author note: Ngomong-ngomong ini ff-ku (vkei band) yang di remake ke versi Kaisoo *LAGI?!* /w\ kesemsem banget sama couple unyuh-unyuh itu(?) soalnya. Hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

* * *

_Terserah._

Satu kata yang sederhana. Mudah. Ringan. Bebas. Namun siapa yang menyangka kalau Kai—seorang _main dancer_ di EXO K—boyband papan atas dari negeri ginseng—katakanlah oh sangat terkenal—ternyata membenci kata itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak menyukai. Satu kata yang mengandung kesan tidak memaksa dan apa saja itu tak urung membuat Kai menggelengkan kepala atau memijat kening. Ketika kata 'terserah' sudah dilontarkan dan ditujukan padamu, itu berarti kau telah diberikan kewajiban untuk menjatuhkan pilihan, bukan?

Dan sungguh, Kai sangat tidak menyukai itu.

Menyusahkan. Memaksanya untuk berpikir dua kali. Jika hasil dari keputusannya tidak memuaskan otomatis ia yang disalahkan, yah.. meskipun terkadang secara tidak langsung.

Berikut dalam sebuah hubungan. Kai bukanlah tipikal pria yang romantis, suka mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan di depan umum, tapi dilain sisi ia ingin sekali menyenangkan kekasihnya dan memberi tahu kepada dunia kalau hatinya sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik orang lain. Yang membuat Kai kepikiran akhir-akhir ini adalah kekasihnya yang tak juga mengerti. Kekasihnya yang sok inocent dengan senyum di wajah manisnya yang selalu membuat Kai ingin menyembah dan bertekuk lutut itu terus mengeluhkan hubungan mereka.

Ia bilang hubungan ini tak bekerja. Ia bilang ia ragu akan bahagia atau tidak jika suatu saat nanti ia benar-benar menjadi milik Kai.

Kai hanya merapatkan mulutnya ketika kekasihnya mengatakan itu. Ia mencoba berpikir selagi mencerna kalimat-kalimat itu dengan baik. Siapa yang patut disalahkan atas hubungannya yang sering kali putus-nyambung?

Jelas ini semua salah kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasihnya yang selalu mengucapkan kata _terserah_. Kekasihnya yang tak pernah mengungkapkan keinginannya, Kai jadi tidak tahu apa yang ia sukai dan apa yang tidak. Kekasihnya malah mengutukki ketidakpekaan Kai.

Lagi-lagi kata _terserah_.

_Terserah._

Sewaktu Kai berinisiatif mengajaknya makan malam di salah satu restoran mewah di kawasan Seoul, kekasihnya hanya menanggapi dengan kata _terserah_. Maka jangan salahkan Kai, kalau pada akhirnya pria tampan berkulit tan itu memilih tempat makan yang biasa-biasa saja. Sewaktu Kai berusul menjemput kekasihnya, kekasihnya hanya bilang _terserah_. Maka jangan salahkan Kai jika ia lebih memilih bergelung dibawah selimut tebal ketika hujan deras hari itu. Sewaktu Kai mengkonfirmasi ulang rencana kencan mereka, kekasihnya mengucapkan _terserah_. Maka jangan salahkan tubuh Kai yang tiba-tiba enggan beranjak dari kursi malas dan melanjutkan kembali bermain video games yang sempat ia hentikan.

Kai sudah terlalu bosan dengan kata itu.

_Terserah._

Kenapa kekasihnya sangat menyukai satu kata itu? Apa susahnya ia mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak'? Kai hanya ingin kekasihnya jujur, mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan, ia inginkan. Bisa lebih bersikap terbuka terhadapnya, karena ia bukan orang asing 'kan? Suatu hubungan akan berjalan baik karena adanya keterbukaan, tentu saja Kai sangat mengharapkan itu. Apapun yang kekasihnya mau, sedapat mungkin Kai akan berusaha memenuhinya. Bagaimanapun selama ia bisa melihat seukir senyuman melintangi wajah malaikat hatinya bukan sesuatu yang patut Kai tolak.

_Terserah._

"Kai..?"

_Terserah._

"Kai?"

_Terserah._

"Kai?"

"..."

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Eh?"

Kai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia melihat wajah kekasihnya tampak bingung yang juga melihatnya. Kekasihnya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, wajah itu basah akan keringat, dan bibir kemerahannya kentara mengatur napas. Pipi itu tampak sekali merona dan pandangannya sayu, surai-surai hitamnya sedikit banyak menutupi wajah itu.

_Oh, Damn!_ Kai mengutuk dalam hati. Sudah berapa lama ia melamun? Bisa-bisanya disaat ia bercinta dengan mahkluk manis ini ia malah tenggelam menyambangi pikirannya.

"Maaf.. Kyung.. ah.. aku.." ucap Kai tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Lengan rampingnya terulur, tangannya menyentuh pipi Kai dan mengusapnya dalam gerakan pelan. "Melamun apa?"

Telapak tangan Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Bukan apa-apa.." Lalu mengecup punggung tangan ringkih itu. Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, gesekkan pelan yang terasa diantara tubuh polos keduanya membuat Kyungsoo mendesis. Ia memagut bibir Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, menjelajahi ruang hangat disana dan saling mempertemukan lidah mereka. Tak urung deru napasnya memberat, masih sama saat pertama Kai memulai permainan. Lambat laun lidahnya menuruni cerukan lehernya, Kyungsoo-nya melenguh, Kai menempatkan ciuman-ciuman malas di sekitar pundak Kyungsoo sampai ke dadanya. Jari-jari Kai bergerak ke bawah, berjalan nakal mengenai pusarnya selagi ia tak berhenti menyesapi puting kekasihnya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kai, bermaksud meyakinkan pria yang terbuai dibawah sentuhannya.

Kekasihnya mengangguk. "Terserah.."

_Oh! tidak lagi Kyungsoo..._

"Do whatever you want Kai.." Kyungsoo meneruskan ucapannya, tangannya membelai halus rambut hitam Kai. "I'm happy if it's you.." senyum terukir di wajah manisnya.

Kai sedikit tersentak sejenak mendengarnya, setelahnya ia membalas hangat senyuman Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi, setidaknya untuk sekarang Kyungsoo masih di sisinya.

Dan kata _terserah_... mungkin Kai tidak membencinya jika di situasi seperti ini.

**~FIN~**

**A/n: **Iseng dan gak jelas... hahahah


End file.
